


Takamori Haircut

by Hinata Yamatori (The_Bird_of_the_Mountain)



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Haircuts, Hololive EN 1st Generation | Holomyth, Slice of Life, Takamori, hololive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bird_of_the_Mountain/pseuds/Hinata%20Yamatori
Summary: Kiara asks Callie to cut her hair in their apartment.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Takamori Haircut

Kiara carefully examined herself in the mirror. After a moment, she opened her mouth to call her roommate into the room.

“Calliiie!”

Looking every bit the specter of death that her previous job would imply, Callie trudged into the bathroom.

“What is it, Kusotori,” Callie yawned into her hand.

“Can you give me a haircut?”

“Eh?”

Callie blinked a few times before her words fully registered. But, the request still didn’t make much sense to her.

“Really? You’ve never asked me to do anything like this before. Do you really want someone to give you a haircut?”

“Yep. Just don’t use your scythe and we should be good.”

Callie’s brow was still furrowed, “Kiara, why do you want _me_ to do it for you? It’s not like we don’t have hairdressers in the underworld.”

Kiara struck an overdramatic pose. “The experience of getting your hair cut by your partner is one that must be treasured, and so I must have it!”

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed, “Naruhodo ne. Sit down while I go get the kitchen scissors.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Callie returned with a skeletal black pair of scissors that resembled a black metal spider and she got to work on Kiara’s hair.

With the deft hand on one practiced in the art of cutting, Calliope cut her hair like a surgeon would perform a heart surgery. Her hand moved through Kiara’s hair, lightly brushing it with her fingers, until she raised the lock and cut off the end before moving on to a new piece.

While this repeated over and over again, Kiara peaceful had shut her eyes. She wanted to be surprised by what style Callie would give her. She had avoided getting a haircut for around a year, so Callie had a lot of freedom to work with. Kiara wasn’t concerned about the uncertainty of what Callie would pick however, after all it wasn’t like they were seeing many other people, besides each other, at the moment.

“Alright, finished.”

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. A few moments later she was on the floor laughing.

Callie’s eyes became frantic, “what’s wrong!? Do you not like it!? If you don’t, I can go ask Ame if she would rewind time an―”

Kiara stood up and shushed her. Still giggling slightly, she said, “No, no, it’s fine. It’s just, you cut my hair so short that it looks like I showed you a picture of Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Scientific Railgun.”

“O-oh. I jus- I thought it looked go- I-”

Kiara lightly kissed her on the cheek and said, “well if you think it looks good, then I it looks good. Thanks for taking some time to do this for me, Callie.”

With those words, Callie felt her face get redder than a raging flame.

“It was my pleasure, Kiara.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything so apologies for the rusty writing. Long live Takamori!


End file.
